


The Angel and The Demon

by Sweetie_T



Series: The Demon, The Angel and The Girl [1]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: BDSM, Bondage, Established Relationship, F/M, Kind of Sweet, Light breath play, Multi, No Slash, Not super hardcore, Spanking, m/m/f
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-24
Updated: 2017-08-24
Packaged: 2018-12-19 05:50:50
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11891355
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Sweetie_T/pseuds/Sweetie_T
Summary: Crowley and Castiel are sharing a girlfriend and everything is actually working out fine.Cas decides he wants to explore his dominant side with their submissive lover and Crowley helps him do it right.(Not during any particular time period in the show)





	The Angel and The Demon

**Author's Note:**

> My first ever fic! Ever!  
> Hope someone other than me enjoys this.
> 
> X's & O's
> 
> -Sweetie
> 
> (A one-shot, but I have a few more with these characters I'm working on finishing, I'll post soon)

\-----  
\-----  
\----- 

Lilah sat alone at the tiny desk in her small, sparsely decorated room and chewed her full bottom lip. She wasn't so much sleepy as she was tired of studying for her college biology exam. She had read the same passage six times now and had failed to retain any of it.

She took a deep breath, sat up straight, and tried again, this time slowly, purposefully reading out loud, "In a typical neuron, membrane potential is about minus seventy millivolts. The minus sign indicates..."

The soft sound of a tongue clicking made her snap her mouth shut and yank her head up.

A gravely, slightly accented voice teased her- "How dreadfully dull, Love. It's a wonder all that studying hasn't sucked the fun right out of you."

She gasped and her eyes brightened as she turned. She beamed at the man lounging on her tiny bed; black suit, shiny black shoes, shoulders leaning against the headboard, legs stretched out and crossed at the ankles, one hand resting on his stomach, lovingly cupping a glass of scotch, the other arm flung casually behind his head. His mouth was turned up just a bit at the corners, and his eyes... His dark hazel eyes flashed with desire and danger and caused her to briefly capture her bottom lip between her teeth again.

She let out a breath she didn't realize she had been holding and he quirked one eyebrow at her. "Crowley..." She said his name with a sigh, before jumping up from her chair and launching herself onto him.

He had just enough time to vanish his drink before deftly catching her, settling her on his hips, delighted surprise transforming his features for only an instant before he stubbornly schooled his face into a mask of disapproval.

"You nearly spilled my drink, Love."

She grinned at him, not fooled for an instant by the stern look he gave her. "How did you know I needed rescuing from my homework?"

He let a gentle smile play on his lips as his hands drifted, barely touching, up the back of her her pajama clad thighs, over the curve of her ass, and under the hem of her tank top, coming to rest lightly on the bare skin of her lower back. "Didn't you know? I'm a knight in tailored wool armor. Here to rescue my damsel in distress."

Her smile widened and she bent to drop a quick kiss on his lips. She moved her head away a fraction and whispered against his mouth- "...Can we go play?..." before rocking herself almost imperceptibly against his lap. His hands sunk to her hips and tightened, causing her to still.

His voice had lowered in pitch and had taken on slightly more gravel than usual. "How adventurous are you feeling, darling? I have something special planned for the evening."

She locked her melted-chocolate brown eyes with his deep hazel ones, just letting herself drown in his gaze for a moment, before quirking a brow of her own, and whispering- "Bring it on..."

\-----

The angel and the demon both enjoyed having her to themselves, but whenever the three were together Lilah usually took them both at once. They had worked out some intricate choreography during their trysts that never failed to leave all three of them satisfied and her exhausted. Often she would fall asleep between them and they, neither of whom required sleep, had cultivated an unlikely silent amiability. 

Castiel was the one who initiated their first conversation. After months of laying silently and wide awake in bed with his lover and her demon he had decided enough was enough and had made it a point to visit the theater to watch the latest trending movie, just so he could casually ask Crowley if he had seen it and his opinions on it. That was it. Ever since it had been a bit like the universe's strangest book club. Castiel would recommend a book, movie or TV show to discuss after their next liaison, and Crowley would recommend one the next time.

Castiel's recommendations tended toward classic literature and sappy TV movies while Crowley delighted in recommending light erotica and, strangely enough, soap operas. The two occasionally had intense (quietly so as not to wake Lilah) discussions for hours revolving around the plot and characters from Crowley's soaps.

The beauty of this arrangement was twofold- neither one of them ever felt the need to be on guard with the secrets of heaven and hell in the balance, and they both got the chance to have a buddy for a few hours on the nights they were together. The entire thing was a strange arrangement, to be sure. But it worked for all of them.

\-----

The sheets beneath her knees blinked from jersey knit to pure silk and the ambient temperature in the room cooled slightly. Lilah knew instantly where he had taken her, and she couldn't stop an excited smile from taking over her face.

She shivered a bit and her nipples pebbled beneath her tank top, capturing Crowley's complete attention. He wet his lips with his tongue and began to move his hands slowly underneath the soft cotton of her shirt, up her bare stomach, toward the swell of her breasts.

The sharp, loud sound of a throat nervously being cleared made Crowley's hands freeze and his eyes flick over to his right. "I nearly forgot," he said with a sigh, "we have company tonight."

She looked to her left, and smiled in surprise. Slipping off of Crowley's lap, she made her way over to her other lover, who was sitting awkwardly in a straight-backed chair beside an old-fashioned vanity. She stood before him, gazing into his startlingly blue eyes, her hands sifting through his perpetually messy hair. "Hi, Cas..." She breathed before capturing his lips with her own, kissing him gently but thoroughly. His large, warm hands found her waist and he kissed her back fervently.

They explored one another's mouths like this for several moments until Crowley's even sharper, louder throat-clearing snapped them out of it. Lilah stood, sharing a playful, slightly shy grin with Castiel.

"Hello, Lilah." His deep, rugged voice made her shiver a bit. She smiled at him affectionately before letting her gaze drift around her beloved play room.

With her momentarily distracted, Castiel glanced uncertainly around the room too, only half of which was familiar to him from their nights as a threesome. There was the massive bed with black silk sheets, of course. A vanity table with a large mirror, a door to the adjoining bathroom which he knew contained a tub nearly big enough to swim in (he had just availed himself of the facilities earlier tonight, if only to give himself a serious pep talk in the bathroom mirror, trying to conquer his jittery nerves), and a fireplace fronted with a luxuriously thick piled Persian rug, bracketed by two high-backed leather armchairs.

A wall had been vanished to reveal the other half of the room, filled almost to bursting with strange tools, furniture and contraptions, a small portion of which he had briefly been tutored on by Crowley earlier in the day.

\-----

"Start here. These are her favorite." Crowley had said, patiently, holding a pair of wide, faux-fur-lined leather cuffs. They were black, but the fur inside was an almost neon shade of purple. They had silver buckles on one side, metal rings on the other. Castiel could barely bring himself to look at them at first, completely baffled as to their purpose.

Crowley took pity on him. Sort of. The demon set down the cuffs and guided Castiel over to a flatscreen television, sitting beside him on a soft leather couch, and proceeded to "treat" Cas to a good two hours of hardcore bondage porn. At first Castiel was horrified, and Crowley had to pause the video and explain in great detail about the psychology of the power exchange relationship and the beauty of a safe word. Cas was still skeptical, but continued to watch... Less mortified now and more studious. Like he were watching a wildlife documentary.

Multiple times he found himself asking Crowley, incredulous but unable to look away from the screen- "You are sure that woman is receiving pleasure?"

Crowley would just smirk at him. "Oh, yeah." He would say.

The last video faded to black and Cas looked questioningly at Crowley. "Lilah enjoys these types of things? They... Bring her pleasure?"

In place of an answer Crowley took a slow sip of his ever-present Craig scotch, heavily considering Castiel the entire time. Finally lowering his glass, he released a short breath. "You don't need to do this."

"What?" Cas replied, slightly confused.

"I've seen you with her. You 'bring her pleasure' just fine, believe me."

Cas thought deeply for a moment, before replying in his rough voice, "And I have seen her with you. The way she looks at you when you're with her... She has never looked at me that way. She has looked eager, pleased, sated, yes, but never... so entranced... as if she were adrift in a universe of utter and complete bliss. I... deeply desire... even just once... to know what it's like to cause that look in her eyes."

Crowley smirked a bit before conjuring a second glass of Scotch and offering it to Cas, waiting until the angel accepted the drink before tapping their glasses together with a soft "clink". Both the angel and the demon drained their glasses in seconds.

Crowley winked at Cas. "Then let's get back to work." He led Cas back over to the unfamiliar portion of the room and began to walk him through the intricacies of the cuffs again.

\-----

Crowley was uncertain about tonight. He had dominated Lilah in front of Cas before, yes, but it was always verbal, a look, the strategic placement of his hand very lightly on her throat or firmly fisted in her hair.

Each time he was immeasurably careful, knowing the angel, made nervous by Crowley's display of dominance, was there- on the other side of her, inches away, and monitoring her every breath, her every sound- fully prepared to fight the demon to the death if he dared harm her.

Over the months Castiel had relaxed a great deal, coming to trust that Crowley would rather light his own bones ablaze than harm Lilah, but his dominance and their lover's submission was still a source of concern for the angel. Crowley had come to realize that Cas was completely bewildered by it.

Castiel had never known the play room half of their suite was even there. He had never seen these types of toys before today. And whenever the angel touched their lover, he was always so careful with her, so gentle, so restrained. So excruciatingly slow and tender. Crowley didn't even know if Cas had a dominant bone in his vessel.

He supposed he would find out tonight.

\-----

Lilah tore her eyes away from her favorite toys and pinned Castiel with a questioning gaze. "Uhm... Cas..."

"Yes, Lilah?" He replied with an intense look of his own.

She lowered her voice to a conspiratorial whisper, putting her lips against his ear. "Castiel, my darling one... If Crowley has talked you into... I mean... You don't have to..."

"... I can hear you!" Lilah and Castiel's eyes shot to Crowley, who had conjured his scotch again and was still in the same pose as in her tiny room. He rolled his eyes and gestured to himself with his glass, "Demon. Exceptional hearing." He took a slug of his drink and sat up. "Hate to disillusion you, Sweetheart, but this was all your angel's idea. He came to me."

Lilah cast an incredulous look at Castiel, swallowing before finding her voice again. "Really?" She brushed her fingers lovingly through his hair "Are you absolutely sure?"

Cas nodded, his eyes never leaving hers. "Yes." He said, as Crowley stood and exclaimed, "He bloody well be sure! We spent several hours preparing for the evening."

She treated Cas with a blush and a shy, sexy little grin that made his stomach flip, and it was that moment that truly decided things for him. Whereas an instant ago he was willing to brave through tonight for this woman he adored, that smile of hers made him positively eager.

\-----

He rose to his full height, towering over Lilah. He removed his tan trench coat and his dark suit jacket, hanging them one at a time on the back of the vanity chair. She watched him closely as he unfastened the cuffs of his white button-up shirt and began rolling the sleeves up to his elbows. He efficiently tugged off his tie, keeping it gripped in one hand before grabbing her upper arm with the other and marching her over to an open space in the middle of the room. She noticed that although he was brusque with her, he was still extremely gentle with his grip.

Crowley smirked at Castiel's sudden and complete commitment to his newfound dominant role. He quietly slipped into the chair Cas had just vacated, sipping his scotch and settling in to watch events unfold.

"Stand here." Cas ordered her once he had her where he wanted her, his voice like she had never heard it before. It was demanding, abrupt. It left no room for disobedience. She liked it immensely. He walked a few steps away and leaned against a thick wooden post, crossing his arms and letting his eyes devour her for several moments.

Just as she began to fidget and squirm under the weight of his intense gaze, he growled out another order- "Undress. Slowly." Lilah shivered. Crowley grinned.

She very slowly reached down and gripped the bottom hem of her tank top, inching it up her torso at a creeping pace. Cas watched as she revealed her soft stomach, the little indentation that was her belly button, her tapering waist, the bottom swell of her breasts. She paused here and spared him a nervous glance. He arched a brow at her as if to say "go on". Both the angel and the demon had seen every inch of her. More than seen, they had explored her in every way imaginable. But this seemed different. This Cas was different. He was dominant and demanding and he excited her beyond coherent thought. She finally tugged her shirt the rest of the way over her head and tossed it to the ground, leaving herself bare from the hips up. Cas didn't bother to hide his nearly predatory gaze from roaming wherever it damn well pleased.

His gaze darkened a bit as Lilah took her time working up the courage to undress completely. "Continue." He nearly barked at her. She jumped slightly and hooked her thumbs in her waistband, peeling her pajama pants down her hips, over her ass, and down her thighs. She stepped out of them, used one bare foot to kick them aside to join her shirt and began to remove her silky panties in the same manner.

"Stop." Cas ordered, and she obeyed instantly, going completely still under his hungry stare. He prowled over to where she stood and reached out with the hand not still gripping his tie, letting just the tips of his fingers trace a line down her jaw, over her throat. Barely touching as he walked once around her, his fingertips trailing lower with every step. He continued across her chest, carefully avoiding touching her breasts. Across the smooth expanse of her back, over her hip. 

She let her eyes drift closed while the sensations he caused washed over her body. He was gentle, like he usually was, but at the same time his touch was bold, daring, possessive. And she felt a flush consume her chest, her throat, her face as he set her nerve endings aflame.

Face to face with her again he stilled his touch and suddenly grabbed her hips strongly with both hands. Her arms instinctively went around his neck and she swallowed a yelp of shock as he lifted her easily, moved her and placed her back down in front of the post he had just been leaning on. He reached behind the post and plucked her cuffs off of the little shelf where they were kept. He pressed his body close to hers, dominating her with his very presence.

Crowley, watching every second with rapt fascination, smirked appreciatively and had to stifle the urge to applaud. Mostly because he didn't want to spill his scotch.

Lilah's heart was beating so hard she was sure it must be deafening to Castiel's sensitive angel ears. He slipped his tie between his teeth so he had both hands free to fasten the cuffs securely to her wrists. He stretched her arms up above her head, one at a time, and clipped the loops on the back of the cuffs to the carabiner hooks that were attached by a short length of chain to the wooden post. He checked her hands as Crowley had taught him to ensure the cuffs weren't too tight. He plucked his tie from between his teeth and then stilled as he caught her gaze. His breath caught as he let himself get lost for a moment in her eyes- wide, pupils dilated so much he could barely see the chocolate brown, just slightly glazed over. She was looking at him as if he were a god...

His eyes dropped to her lips, slightly parted, impossibly red with the flush of her arousal. He cupped her jaw and drew his thumb very gently across her plump bottom lip before bending down and dominating her mouth with his own. He kissed her passionately, relentlessly until she was gasping and making tiny whimpering sounds deep in her throat. He gave one last kiss, very slowly, before drawing back enough to suddenly press his tie between her teeth and cinch it tightly behind her head.

She groaned and tugged a bit, testing her cuffs, her hips beginning to rock back and forth on their own, almost pleadingly. Castiel bent his forehead to hers. "Look at me." She obeyed him instantly, completely in his thrall. He had to take a breath, her ready submission to him sending a heady rush through his very core. He lowered his voice to just above a whisper- "I was informed of your signal. If at any time you wish to stop..." She nodded at him, momentarily lucid enough to understand what he was telling her. He was her dominant, but he was also her gentle angel. Her protector. Always.

\-----

Cas took a step back and admired his work. His beautiful companion, arms stretched above her head, mouth gagged. Exposed, helpless and loving every second of it. He groaned quietly as it dawned on him that she was currently more aroused than he had ever seen her before and it was entirely his doing.

A panicked thought suddenly occurred to him, and he turned desperately to Crowley with a "what now?" expression on his face.

Crowley smirked sardonically, vanished his drink and got to his feet. "Honestly, Angel Boy, I didn't really think you'd get this far." He took in Lilah's appearance, eyes slowly traveling from head to toe and back. She was still gazing adoringly at Cas, her hips still rocking slightly, firmly entrenched in the beginnings of sub space. "I have to say, I'm impressed."

Cas smiled briefly, happy he had done his job well thus far, but his face soon fell again and he lowered his voice enough so that Lilah wouldn't be able to hear him, but the demon would. "What should I do next?"

Crowley took a moment to consider the situation, letting his eyes wander lazily over the array of toys displayed throughout the room. He needed to choose something that would bring his lover deeper into her trance-like state, and at the same time something that wouldn't make the bloody angel cut and run.

His trademark smirk took over his features as his gaze landed on the perfect toy. It had a short, stiff wooden handle wrapped in leather, and heart-shaped leather flaps on one end. The entire thing was coated in deep purple velvet. He plucked it from its shelf and handed it to Cas, who took it gingerly, but eyed the toy like it might explode.

Crowley saw his discomfort and sighed. He made a motion with his hand and Cas handed the slapper back to him. Lilah was beginning to come out of her thrall, and when she saw her two lovers passing around one of her favorite toys she couldn't help but smile around her gag.

Crowley grinned at her dangerously. "You know what's coming, Sweetheart. But I'm just the instructor tonight. Angel Boy is in charge." He ran the slapper over her belly and along her ribs, right where he knew it would make her squirm. She squeaked and struggled halfheartedly to avoid the tickling sensation. "So, love... shall we treat him to a demonstration?"

\-----

Lilah winked at Castiel, her brown eyes dancing with delight. Crowley reached for her, intending to spin her around and shove her front against the post- she usually enjoyed it when he played a bit rough- but he stopped himself when he noticed how tense Castiel's jaw was. He put his arm down and instead used his most threatening "King Crowley" tone to growl a command, "Turn around."

She turned on the spot, the short length of chain at her wrists granting her just enough slack so that they weren't uncomfortably pinched in her cuffs. She stopped when she was facing the post, resting a little weight on her elbows against the rough wood, mentally preparing herself for the intense sensations she was so eagerly anticipating.

Crowley began by barely tapping her left thigh, a whisper of sensation, just below the hem of her panties. His touch was so light it didn't even make a sound. He looked to Castiel for his reaction, having no desire to find his arm ripped from his torso if he happened to trigger the angel's protective instincts. Cas stood perfectly still, bare forearms crossed, jaw clenched tight, eyes squinting a bit, studying the scene before him intensely. Crowley gave him a questioning look that Cas returned with a short nod.

Lilah was starting to fidget a bit, growing restless waiting for blows that seemed like  they would never come. Without warning, her right thigh exploded in an intense stinging/burning sensation, just below her ass. She jumped six inches and squealed, more in surprise than in pain.

Crowley's eyes quickly scanned Castiel's features, half expecting to see his own demise in the angel's gaze. To his surprise, Cas was stone-faced, rigid, tense... and reaching for the slapper. Crowley arched a brow and handed over the fuzzy purple toy without hesitation, stepping back with a sweep of his arm and a tiny bow of his head.

Cas stepped into position behind Lilah and contemplated the tool for a moment, testing its weight and balance in his hand. His eyes flicked a few times between Lilah's thighs and the slapper. He swallowed thickly, took a breath, and mimicked Crowley's motions, striking her three times in quick succession, twice on her left thigh and once on her right. He was careful to keep the strength of each slap moderate, somewhere between the intensity of Crowley's two blows.

Even though her face was buried between her arms and she was facing the post, Lilah seemed to be able to tell the difference in the strikes. Whereas Crowley's hits were direct, blunt, and almost brutal Castiel's blows were a bit more glancing, with a little flick of his wrist at the very end that tickled her stinging flesh. Knowing it was her angel gifting her with this sweet suffering made her head swim and her knees nearly buckle with pleasure. She sagged slightly and let her wrists take a little of her weight. She heard someone breathlessly whimpering and it took her several seconds to realize the sounds were reverberating from her own chest.

\-----

From Castiel's point of view, he had just beaten his lover with a leather strap and now she was making sounds of agony and she couldn't even stand straight. He would have dropped the leather toy and collapsed to his knees, begging for forgiveness if Crowley had not been studying his every move.

Crowley worked quickly, grabbing the angel's arm and deftly snatching the toy from his fingers before it could hit the floor. The demon supported much of the anguished angel's weight with one hand under his forearm, hanging the slapper on a nearby hook before all but dragging Cas closer to Lilah.

"Let's see if you're... 'bringing her pleasure'... shall we?" Crowley reached out and with one rough jerk he tore the satin panties from Lilah's hips, leaving her suddenly and completely bare. She gasped around her gag and the demon took firm hold of the angel's wrist and thrust his fingers in between her legs from behind, tearing a sound of pure delight from Lilah's throat. Cas's gaze went from being somberly glued to the floor to shock at his now dripping, slick and molten hand still wedged between his lover's thighs and then over to Crowley's smug face.

"If you're still not sure, we could always ask her." Crowley started to reach for Lilah's hair but Castiel beat him to it. Cas abandoned her wet heat, fisted his hand in Lilah's abundant locks and pulled her head backwards with a firm yank, causing a deep moan to catch in her throat. 

He put his lips against her ear and rumbled- "Do you wish to stop?" She whimpered a plea through her gag and shook her head as much as Cas' grip would allow. "You wish to continue, then?" She moaned and nodded her head at this, arching her back, grinding her core against the fabric covering his well-muscled thigh.

Cas maintained his grip on her hair, grabbed the slapper off its hook with his free hand and let it land hard on her left ass cheek. He lifted it twice more and watched it land in the exact same spot each time. Her body was so full of endorphins that she felt each pain as a rush of pleasure. She groaned blissfully into his tie even as Cas watched a heart-shaped mark redden her ass. He couldn't say he fully understood why she enjoyed this type of attention, but he was now certain that she did indeed derive exquisite pleasure from his ministrations.

Crowley resumed his seat by the vanity and sipped his scotch, greatly enjoying the show. He had taught the angel well, he thought. And it was a thrill to watch him dominate their lover. Castiel seemed to have fully unleashed his inner dominant. His face was still stern, but with concentration now instead of doubt. Crowley let his lips curl into a smug smile as the angel continued to flog Lilah's ass, landing blow after blow without mercy until it was so red Crowley knew she wouldn't sit comfortably for days. He made a mental note not to let Cas heal it.

By the time Cas hung the purple leather toy back on its hook Lilah was coated in a sheen of sweat, trembling and keening and hanging almost entirely by her wrists. Cas curled a strong arm around her waist and reached his other hand up to the quick release on the carabiners, unlatching them and balancing her weight effortlessly on one arm. He gently untied her gag and tossed it aside, brushing a tender kiss to her mouth. He nuzzled her neck, just below her ear and whispered, with a twinkle in his blue eyes- "We're not done..."

\-----

He lifted Lilah's boneless form easily and carried her to the huge bed, settling her gently on the black silk. He noted that she was... less than coherent, writhing erotically, cuffs glinting a bit in the subdued lighting, hands fisting in the sheets near her softly gyrating hips. Her eyes were clouded and if he didn't know better he would almost think she was intoxicated. It pleased him to see her this way. It made him feel powerful, knowing he had the capacity to pleasure her so deeply.

Crowley watched Cas watch Lilah for several minutes before realizing the angel needed some pointers. He stepped up beside him and they both just watched their lover for a moment longer. Her eyes were very gradually clearing as her fevered skin cooled in the slightly chilly room.

"I am... unsure how to proceed" Cas admitted to Crowley in his low whisper.

Crowley answered in the same low voice "She is a submissive. Right now she is your submissive. Her greatest joy is pleasing you."

"I am pleased merely to be in her presence." Cas answered honestly.

Crowley sighed, realizing he would have to be brutally plain-spoken. "She wants you to use her body to make yourself cum." He had growled this only slightly louder than he had meant to, but in her heightened state of awareness Lilah had heard him, and she groaned with excitement and her hips began writhing on the bed again. Otherwise she stayed just where the angel had put her, perfectly still and perfectly eager. Crowley smirked.

Castiel still seemed unsure. The demon carefully studied the vision spread before them on the bed before coming to a decision. "This is your show, mate. If you'd like I will join you... but only as a prop. I'll hold her in whatever position you require."

The angel nodded after only a moment of thought, appearing a bit more decisive. "Above her head. Hold her arms." Crowley grinned broadly at him, positively beaming with pride in his protege.

He got onto the head of the bed, careful not to kneel on Lilah's hair, cognizant that would be the wrong type of pain for coaxing her deeper into her trance. Endorphins were the goal here, not adrenaline. He reached down, pulled her arms up to his chest and grabbed her biceps firmly, pleased when her hands instinctively fisted in his shirt since they could no longer grip the sheet.

Castiel removed his shirt, unbuttoning it slowly to give himself more time to think. He had been with her countless times in a multitude of ways but never like this. His focus had always been ensuring her comfort, giving her pleasure, and bringing her to completion. He had a new appreciation for her submissive side after the events of tonight, but he was still not entirely certain how to give her what she needed from him next.

He recalled the movies Crowley had had him sit through earlier in the day. His focus previously having been the submissives, he considered the dominants for a moment. They had been decisive, unapologetically demanding. They knew what they wanted and expected their sub to provide it without hesitation.

He also recalled that the dominants tended to remain at least partially clothed while their submissives were stripped bare. He realized it now as another mark of the power exchange. He took off his undershirt and his pants, shoes and socks, leaving him in just his boxers. It occurred to him that Crowley was still fully dressed, but then again Crowley was currently a prop. One that Castiel controlled.

Cas climbed onto the bed until he was kneeling between Lilah's thighs. She instantly began arching her body toward his, struggling ineffectually in Crowley's grip, almost desperate to touch her angel. He reached down and grasped her throat, knowing from past encounters that she enjoyed it when the demon did this. Crowley quietly whispered the technique to him "It's the psychology of the position that's the goal here, Mate. Do NOT actually choke her. Just let her feel you." Lilah's eyes had locked onto his the moment she felt his grip on her throat, and he watched them closely as he applied the slightest bit of pressure, barely enough for her to feel it. But she did feel it, and it made her delirious with bliss. She stilled completely beneath his grip, entirely at peace.

He stared into her eyes, her expression more relaxed and content than he had ever seen it before. It floored him that he could cause this reaction in her with just the lightest touch of one hand. He moved his hand from her throat, trailing it down her upper chest, down over her nipple- which caused her eyes to slam shut and her breath to hitch- to finally cup her breast. He brought his other hand up to do the same to the other side, and then stilled briefly to enjoy the vision that lay beneath him.

He brushed both thumbs over her nipples, drawing a helpless sound of pleasure from her lips. Bending down, he dragged his tongue over her left nipple, enjoying her sounds. "Look at me." His voice was deeper than he expected it to be, but it pleased him. Her eyes snapped open and obediently stared into his. He opened his mouth wide and took as much of her soft breast into his mouth as he could, his eyes never leaving hers. She moaned but forced her eyes to remain open as the tip of his tongue swirled around her nipple. He applied firm suction and pulled his mouth away and off of her torturously slowly, finally letting her nipple go with a loud pop. He moved to her other breast and did the same to that one. He continued in this manner, becoming progressively more aggressive, licking, sucking, nipping with his teeth, until her breath was coming in ragged gasps and the tips of her breasts were bright red, wet and swollen.

Crowley watched every second with lascivious delight, soon finding it necessary to shift in his seat. Castiel looked to him again, but instead of trepidation his gaze now held only confidence and desire. "Touch her." The angel ordered him. Crowley paused only a moment, weighing his irritation at being told what to do against his yearning to touch his lover. He shrugged and gave in, letting go of her arms and reaching down with both hands to tease her tormented nipples. She arched her back and groaned, her hands gripping her demon's forearms, feeling his muscles shift beneath her fingers as he continued his attentions.

Castiel trailed hot, wet kisses down Lilah's stomach, over her hip, toward her inner thigh. He glanced up at her eyes, which were clouded with pleasure, before sinking his teeth mercilessly into the tender flesh of her thigh, hard enough to leave his mark. She was still squirming and screeching when his tongue found her center. Her protests quieted instantly and her breathing slowed and became deep. "...Ohh... Cas..." He smiled against her and treated the little bundle of nerves in much the same manner as her nipples. Licking, sucking, biting. Using his strength to grip her hips and hold her still when she began wriggling too much for him to maintain his accuracy. He looked up at her as he swirled his tongue and then gently flicked it in the way that seemed to make her writhe the most. Her eyes were fixed on him, almost ablaze with heat. The sight made him groan against her, which in turn made her moan deeply.

He released one hand from her hip to stroke her hot, slippery folds. He watched her face while he sunk two fingers deep inside her. Her moaning and shifting suddenly took on a desperate edge. He sucked and bit her clit, moved his fingers in and out of her, gently stretching her walls. And when he turned his hand over so his fingers could curl up against her sensitive spongy spot all sense left her. Her inhibitions gone, she wantonly ground herself against her angel and turned her head to clamp her teeth onto the arm of her demon. Crowley hissed in shock, but he couldn't bring himself to let go of her nipples for the instant it would take to pry her off of him. He just gazed, bewitched, down at her face, twisted and flushed, on the precipice of a climax.

Cas increased the speed of his tongue on her clit and the pressure of his fingers inside of her, watching her bite Crowley, watching her flail mindlessly, watching her finally come undone, releasing the demon's arm and screaming the name of her angel toward the heavens. Castiel quickly replaced his fingers with his tongue, letting her release wash over him, again and again, more each time he licked her clean, until she finally quieted, completely still save for intense little aftershocks that made her stomach quiver.

\-----

"Turn her over, hold her down." Castiel growled, giving her barely a minute to recover from the heady explosion of her orgasm. Crowley obeyed him almost immediately, curious as to what else the angel had planned. He flipped Lilah onto her stomach and fisted his hand firmly in her hair, giving her no choice but to submit.

Cas grabbed her hips and yanked her ass in the air, situating her so that she was on her knees. She was totally docile, her cheek pressed against the black silk of the sheets, her hands resting idly on either side of her head. Cas leaned down, caressed her face tenderly and rumbled from behind her- "Good girl." Which caused her to moan deeply and triggered another round of aftershocks that made her quiver.

Castiel paused briefly to commit this moment to memory. His lover's demon holding her down, her core exposed and presented to him, her juices already coating the inside of her thighs again, so soon after he had licked her clean. It was undeniably the most erotic experience he'd ever had. Lilah began to rock her hips again, little whimpers escaping her throat. She was beyond ready for him. It was almost as if her body were begging him to take her.

"Beg for me." He impulsively ordered as he released himself from his boxers. His cock was painfully hard, so ready for her it was already weeping. She obeyed instantly. "Cas please... I need you. I'm aching... Please take me, Cas. I can't wait anymore... Fuck, Castiel... I'll do anything, just put your fucking cock in me... Please..."

He slammed into her with such force that Crowley had to brace her shoulders. Cas was so far gone all he could do was take what he wanted. He didn't give a single thought to her pleasure, or if he was being too rough. He claimed her like a male possessed, thrusting again and again like a madman. Rutting her like an animal. It was so unlike anything he had ever known and he was lost to her.

Reaching up, he replaced Crowley's fist in her hair with his own, tugging her roughly against his bare chest, never faltering in his punishing rhythm. She melted against him and he was vaguely aware of the sounds she made- gasps and moans and breathless whimpers and all of them dripping with ecstasy. She closed her eyes tightly, reached back with one hand and grabbed a fistful of his hair, using it to ground her since she felt in danger of flying apart. He proceeded to pound her without mercy, at one point catching Crowley's eyes for an instant, the demon gazing passionately at his lover being properly fucked by the angel.

He came suddenly and with a growl, tilting her head to the side and delivering a savage bite to her shoulder, his groans of release rumbling against her muscle, his jaws not letting go. He had never known such pure, all-encompassing euphoria and he almost thought he was back in heaven, except there he had never felt such elation. Lilah was acutely aware of him brutally marking her shoulder, blatantly asserting his dominance and possession of her, and she came around his jerking cock so hard that for an indiscernible amount of time she existed as pure sensation floating in a sea of stars.

Castiel felt himself return to his vessel with no recollection of ever leaving it. He was sitting on his heels and he was still inside Lilah. His teeth were still clamped on to her shoulder as well. He released his jaws abruptly, but forgot to be concerned about the deep bruise that was forming as he felt her orgasm flutter, clench and finally ebb around him. The angel glanced around for the demon and found him once again lounging on the vanity chair, watching them and drinking his scotch, admiration evident in his expression. "Flip her over, Castiel." Crowley said gently.

Cas carefully pulled himself from her and gently turned her to lay on her back. She blinked up at him, her expression absolutely entranced... as if she were adrift in a universe of utter and complete bliss... her heart and soul in her very eyes. His breath caught in his chest. He was trapped in that gaze, helpless and utterly content. She smiled sleepily at him and touched his face. "I love you." She barely whispered just before turning onto her side and letting her eyes drift closed. He felt sweet tears prick behind his eyes.

After a moment he swallowed and cleared his throat, tenderly covering her with a blanket and holding her close. Crowley gave them a few moments before breaking the silence, his voice low and uncharacteristically gentle. "When she wakes you need to be with her for after care. You both discuss what you liked and not, address any lingering intense emotions. Ensure her wounds are superficial; that's an important one, Mate."

Castiel regarded the demon carefully before responding sincerely. "Thank you, Crowley."

Crowley shrugged "Spreading debauchery, it's my specialty."

Somehow Cas didn't feel that anyone tonight had been in any way debased. He had expected to. He had expected to be riddled with guilt at this point, assumed he would feel as if he had betrayed heaven, himself and Lilah. But he didn't. He felt closer to her. He felt that he knew his own soul better now. He even had more regard for Crowley. He was happy. He was at peace.

He cleared his throat again. "Crowley..."

The demon looked up from his glass and quirked a brow.

"Would you like to join us?" He gestured at the unoccupied third of the bed on the opposite side of the slumbering Lilah. Crowley momentarily vanished his scotch, stripped down to his boxers and undershirt, and climbed into the bed beside his lover. When he conjured the scotch again he had two glasses, one of which he offered to Cas. Castiel accepted the alcohol and clinked their glasses together as Crowley had shown him. "Well done, Mate." Crowley said. They each took a drink and lapsed into a thoughtful silence.

They had finished their drinks and we're halfway through a second glass before either of them spoke again. Crowley stared fixedly at the ceiling and asked, "Had she ever said that to you before?"

Cas instantly knew the demon was referring to Lilah's declaration of love. He took a deep breath before answering. "Never... though I doubt she'll remember in the morning."

Crowley looked at the angel briefly before returning his gaze to the ceiling and continuing to sip his Craig.

They sat in silence for quite some time, sipping scotch, Crowley repeatedly refilling their glasses.

Castiel finally broke the silence, jumping right back into the middle of an earlier conversation, "But how could Miranda mistake Bryce for his twin? Even identical twins by their mid-30s have distinctive scars and marks. Piercings. Tattoos. And as his wife Miranda should have intimate knowledge of these and should have known it wasn't Pierce. Also, even if Pierce isn't the father, Bryce is his identical twin. They have the same DNA. The child would be indistinguishable from his own. Shouldn't that fact somewhat negate his apparent sense of betrayal?"

Crowley just smirked fondly at Castiel and prepared his answers, looking forward to several hours of scotch and banter. Lilah slept between them, never more at peace than when she was with her demon and her angel.

 

\-----  
\-----  
\-----


End file.
